the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Might!
Nicaragua Portugal }} is the third episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Cathedral. León, Nicaragua. -> (Biblioteca Joanina. Coimbra, Portugal.) For this leg of the race, go to a city bathed by the Mondego River. It is located on the country that is closest to the left border of Spain. There, you must find a Baroque library built in the 18th century. This library is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Joanina. Coimbra, Portugal. -> (National Museum Machado De Castro. Coimbra, Portugal) ''' Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, you will play 99 Bricks, attempting to get a score of at least 180. The first team to show a screenshot of this will get the last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt this Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, look for a nearby museum. This museum takes the name of a famous sculptor, who sculpted the bronze Statue of King José I in 1775. This museum in Coimbra is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. '''Clue 3 - Museum Machado De Castro. Coimbra, Portugal. -> (Praça do Comércio. Lisbon, Portugal.) Now head to a more famous city of Portugal, and there, look for the primary square of the city, which once was the site of the former Ribeira Palace. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - do Comércio. Lisbon, Portugal. ROADBLOCK Who's the architect? Portugal is known for its great architecture and its famous rustic buidings, sculptures and art. In this Roadblock, one of you will have a list of architectural structures and images of such places, numbered. Your job is to match one of the names on the list to one of the pictures on the image and have it be correct. However! Only one team can take a combination at a time, so you can't pick the same match that another team already picked! If you send in a correct match that hasn't been picked already, you will get your next clue. -Restaurante Chefe Cordeiro -Restaurante & Bar Terreiro do Paço -Igreja Nossa Senhora das Mercês -Igreja de Nossa Senhora da Oliveira -Augusta Joalheiros -Universidade Nova de Lisboa -Estátua de Dom João I -Paróquia de São Nicolau -Igreja Da Nossa Senhora Da Encarnação -Santa Casa da Misericórdia de Lisboa Clue 5 - do Comércio. Lisbon, Portugal. -> (Eleven. Lisbon, Portugal.) Now, your team must head to a restaurant on a famous park of Lisbon. This restaurant's name features a number, and it is located near the Amália Rodrigues Garden. This restaurant is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Lisbon, Portugal. DETOUR Cook Master or Guide Master. Your choice. In Cook Master, you will have to successfully unscramble these words to form the name of three famous portuguese chefs. Once you have all three names correct, you will get your next clue. 1) bitlorei soemg 2) osje vzlaeli 3) acridor tacos In Guide Master, you will have to search around a civil parish in the municipality of Loures for the building that is on the image, and the only hint you get is that it is near the Igreja Paroquial De Loures. Once you have what is behind the black tape covering the word(s), you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Lisbon, Portugal. -> (Aguieira Dam. Portugal.) Done with the detour, head to a concrete multiple arch dam on the Mondego River, where the river forms the border line between the districts of Coimbra and Viseu. This dam is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location and country. City is not needed for this one. Clue 8 - Dam. Penacova, Portugal. -> (D. Maria II National Theater. Lisbon. Portugal.) Get to your next Pitstop! This theather is known to be one of the most prestigious Portuguese venues and is located in the Rossio square, in the centre of the city. The building is the best representative of Neoclassical architecture of Palladian influence in Lisbon. It is now the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tom & Lucas. Gallery 11889636_1632657733648891_4094518859247627311_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' D. Maria II National Theater. Lisbon. Portugal. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)